Audio amplified combustion systems combine the audio output of a speaker with the visual of a flame to produce a combined audio/visual experience. The speaker can be placed in proximity to the flame so that a pressure wave emitted by the speaker moves the flame. Thus, the flame moves in rhythm with the music from the speaker.
One issue with audio amplified combustion systems is the accumulation of heat on the speaker. The flame is produced by combusting a fuel, and this combustion produces heat. Since the speaker is necessarily in close proximity to the combustion and flame, the speaker is subjected to extreme heat. Physically moving the speaker away from the flame would reduce or completely eliminate the combined audio/visual experience of the audio amplified combustion system. Therefore, there is a need for managing the accumulation of heat on a speaker in an audio amplified combustion system.